1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillator circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, an oscillator circuit for realizing lower power consumption has been provided with a configuration as shown in FIG. 1. This circuit is described specifically by referring to this figure. A CMOS inverter 101 is connected with a higher-potential power supply 103 and with a lower-potential power supply 104 via a current-limiting device 102 that is used to realize lower power consumption. One electrode of a load capacitor 105 is connected with the input side of the CMOS inverter 101, while the other electrode is connected with the lower-potential power supply 104. One electrode of a load capacitor 106 is connected with the output side of the CMOS inverter 101, whereas the other electrode is connected with the lower-potential power supply 104. Also shown are a quartz oscillator 107 and a feedback resistor 108.
In the above-described configuration, however, what the load capacitors 105 and 106 are directly connected with the power supplies cause the circuit to have the problem that the power-supply voltages vary greatly in synchronism with the oscillation. Therefore, any circuit using a power supply in common with this oscillator circuit has the disadvantage of becoming unstable in operation. Conversely, where the power-supply voltages are varied by some action independent of the oscillation, there is also the advantage that the variations adversely affect the oscillator circuit.